Eijirou's Sister
by C.Cerise
Summary: La hermana de Eijirou ha llegado a la ciudad pero Bakugou será sorprendido con su misteriosa identidad cuando descubra que es la chica del mejor sexo que tuvo en su vida ¿Qué harán con esa desbordante pasión que emanan los dos? { au } { Hiatus }
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene lenguaje y Lemon explícito leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

 _Su cuerpo es tan ardiente que lo quema cuando la toca, Katsuki la ve a los ojos cuando ella lleva uno de sus dedos hasta sus labios y lo lame, lento introduciéndolo en su boca, con sus ojos en los de él y una sonrisa que le insinúa más de lo que cualquiera se esperaría._

 _El miembro de él se tensa, quiere estar dentro de ella lo más rápido posible, la desea del modo en que nunca deseo a nadie._

 _Y ninguno de los dos se hace de rogar. Ella se entrega a él cuando pasa sus manos por aquellos generosos senos que amasa en sus manos, se sienten suaves, deliciosos a su tacto y la escucha gemir de ese modo que lo calienta más._

 _Es una necesidad tan latente en ambos que Bakugou se toma su tiempo cuando comienza a introducir su pene dentro de ella. Ochako gime desesperada por la sensación que le deja cuando se introduce dentro de su estrecha vagina la cual húmeda y caliente lo recibe apretándolo con sus paredes vaginales, haciendo que él gima igual de desesperado que ella por esa lujuria que los une._

 _Comienza lento, pero preciso, acomodándose encima de ella sin tener todo su cuerpo pesándolo encima, adaptándose a lo apretada que está por dentro para él, y entonces, cuando han pasado unos minutos de adaptación comienza un vaivén más rápido y profundo que hace a ambos gemir una misma canción._

 _Son dos cuerpos unidos con el sudor y el aroma del sexo impregnando la habitación, son dos miradas que se encuentran brillando con las pupilas dilatadas del éxtasis, son dos bocas que se devoran entre gemidos siendo secundados por el sonido de sus sexos al chocar y la fuerte tormenta que es testigo de esa noche donde ambos comparten el mejor sexo hasta llegar al orgasmo con él mordiendo su labio inferior, con ella encarnando sus uñas por su masculina espalda._

 _Katsuki y Ochako son el estado más puro de la lujuria en esa habitación_.

* * *

¡Nuevo proyecto! Con un muy cortito pero arsiente epiloho

Siento que hago un millón de proyectos nuevos en el fandom kacchako pero bueno, mejor ¿no?

Esta historia contará con diez capítulo más el prólogo (que es este, obvio) y será actualizado dos veces a la semana siendo la primera historia larga para mayores de edad y de universo alterno que hago

¿Qué les ha parecido este candente inicio? Cuéntenme en los comentarios

 ** _¡Nos le_ _emos luego!_**


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene lenguaje y Lemon explícito leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

 _Es como el chocolate derritiéndose en sus manos, el verla abrir sus labios dejando que solo los gemidos escapen de esos rosados labios es un delirio con el cual podría vivir. No la besa. No la toca. Por un momento es tan solo su mirada roja ardiente versus los ojos marrón caramelo de ella. Y lo sabe. De inmediato descubre en esos ojos la lujuria quemando._

 _— Házmelo —Suelta de repente atrapando con sus manos el rostro masculino de él y acercándolo al de ella._

 _Es un beso quemando pasión con sus lenguas combatiendo por el control y sus caderas empujando contra las de ella para escucharla gemir, sí, él se lo hará tan duro y fuerte como ella lo desea._

— Y recuérdalo, hoy llega mi hermanita —Kirishima utilizo una voz dramática para hablar, inclusive su pose mirando al horizonte lo era.

— ¿Tengo que darle un premio o algo? Por qué me importa una mierda —Aseguro el rubio ceniza caminando a la sala común.

Migajas de pan cayeron en su espalda y cabello, miro feo a su mejor amigo y compañero de dormitorio que se hizo el loco silbando y alejándose de la isla.

— Es mi hermana cabrón, solo recuerda eso cuando la veas sin que esté yo aquí presente —Pidió al conocer demasiado bien a su amigo— Recuerda que ha venido de visita a Japón, no la veía desde hace un año.

— Porque ahora esta viviendo sola en Inglaterra ¿Cierto? —Pregunto de forma irónica Bakugou, sentía que esa conversación la habían tenido durante todo un mes.

— Si tuvieras una hermana pequeña como ella lo entenderías pendejo —Dijo Kirishima tomando las llaves de su auto.

Afuera en las calles de Tokio estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte como para salir caminando.

— Llegara cerca de las cinco de la tarde, tiene llaves y su habitación es la de huéspedes, está lista para que llegue a descansar —Kirishima de a poco iba mencionando todo lo importante en caso de no estar— Recuerda su nombre Bakugou, no quiero que mi hermana quedé afuera por tu culpa o te echaré cagando leches de aquí.

— No me interesa —Fue todo lo que dijo Bakugou encendiendo la televisión.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, no le sorprendía la reacción de su mejor amigo, es más, le gustaba su indiferencia sería un problema menos que no tuviera sus manos en el cuerpo de su hermana cómo en la de todas sus compañeras de Universidad.

Se acercó a la puerta y abrió está pero no salió, miro una vez más a su amigo que comía palomitas mirando aquella película de terror que tanto había esperado ver.

— Recuérdalo cabrón, su nombre es Ochako…

 _Su hinchado pene estaba rozando el clítoris femenino, la miró, obsesionado por aquella mirada tan candente y salvaje que había visto sólo en sus sueños luego de aquella única noche._

 _El trueno resonó en la habitación junto con el gemido de ella cuando se enterró dentro de ella._

 _Una vez más la sintió y seguía tan húmeda y preparada para recibirlo, joder era la gloria para él estar dentro de su feminidad una vez más. Las paredes vaginales de ella se prepararon para él apretando su pene y moldeándose a su forma antes de que empezara a moverse._

 _— Tan jodidamente estrecha —Dijo empujando su pene dentro de ella._

 _Ella le sonrió, de aquella forma con la cual engatusa a la gente y las corrompe, de la misma forma que lo cautivo por ser tan expresiva con su rostro incluso para decir cuánto quería su pene dentro de ella, y él se comienza a mover listo para hacerla perderse en la lujuria y llevársela al infierno con él._

Es el primer día libre que Bakugou tiene desde hace una semana y media, por lo cual decide quedarse en casa para ver las películas que había dejado pendientes gracias a sus estudios y su trabajo parcial. Pero su dichoso y esperado día libre coincide justo con el jodido día en que llegaría la molestia de la hermana de Kirishima.

Eijirou es lo más cercano a lo que Bakugou podría considerar un mejor amigo e incluso dentro de su mente lo ha llamado hermano, pero aún cuando se ha ganado todos esos títulos el imbécil no ha dejado de hablar de su jodida hermanita desde que ella le dijo que iría a visitarlo en vacaciones y ahora él estaba metido en la misma mierda por compartir departamento con él.

No es que Bakugou tenga un problema con el sexo femenino, es más, le produce gran placer tener una fémina bajo las sábanas con su cuerpo desnudo pero la hermana de su amigo debe ser un coñazo, al menos es lo que piensa cuando recuerda que es más joven y por supuesto debe andar con el teléfono en la oreja todo el puto día. De solo pensar en vivir por el resto de las vacaciones con una chica se vuelve una tortura para él.

Pero mientras la molestia no llegue Bakugou decide invertir su tiempo de forma productiva: viendo las películas que más le gusta, y no es que le gusten las películas de terror porque de verdad le den miedo (ni que fuera el imbécil de Deku) mucho menos porque crea en lo paranormal, es porque le produce una jodida gracia verlos a todos correr por su vida gritando como niñitas asustadas.

Y entonces su paz se ve frustrada cuando el teléfono del apartamento suena desde la cocina, visitas o más específicamente la molestia ha llegado.

Bufa y rueda los ojos con molestia parándose para ir a la cocina y aceptar la visita femenina que apareció en el lobby a su nombre, algo que le extraña pues debería ser al nombre de Kirishima.

No tarda más de unos minutos en que la puerta del departamento suene indicando que la visita llegó y ahora Bakugou va directo con la curiosidad de querer saber quién es.

Y entonces abre la puerta.

Y entonces la ve.

Ella está ahí.

.

(…)

.

Se habían dormido luego de una larga noche pasional, Bakugou estaba con las manos aferrando aquel femenino y pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, era cálido y diferente estar juntos luego de tal noche vivida, Bakugou no acostumbraba a quedarse más del tiempo necesario con las chicas que se acostaba pero el cansancio le había podido una vez terminaron y se había rendido a Morfeo abrazando a la mujer.

Pero una vez despertó pocas horas después en la mañana ese cálido y pequeño cuerpo ya no estaba junto a él. Se sorprendió por un momento pero una vez despertó del todo y abrió sus ojos pudo notar que había una pequeña nota reposando en la almohada.

 _Buenos días._

 _adiós._

Quiso reírse de haber sido plantado por la chica, pero solo se quedó mirando el papel y la pulcra caligrafía de la chica, lo único que lamentaba era que ahora no conocería nunca su nombre para repetir aquella situación.

.

(…)

.

Pero ahí estaba ella, con sus ojos caramelos tan sorprendidos de verlo como él a ella.

— ¿Es este el departamento de Kirishima Eijirou? —Pregunto con voz confusa y casi implorante de equivocarse.

Bakugou se hizo para el lado ofreciendo que pasará.

— Bienvenida a casa Ochako —Fue con tono de burla incluso un poco teñido con picardía.

La sonrisa de Bakugou prometía y el como Ochako entro al departamento dijo que ese tiempo sería gratamente largo.

Ambos estaban mirándose, con la tormenta ya desatada y la memoria fresca de lo que había pasado entre ambos hace meses atrás, Ochako tenía las piernas cruzadas en el sofá individual con el vaso de agua en sus manos, Bakugou estaba parado frente la ventana mirando directo y con descaro las piernas de la chica, mismas piernas que recordaba haber acariciado.

— Entonces… —Empezó ella— Eres el mejor amigo del cual Eijirou habla tanto ¿Bakugou Katsuki?

— Y tú eres la hermana que se fue a vivir a Inglaterra —Contesto él como algo obvio— Quién hace un año no viene a Japón, lo cual es una gran mentira.

Ella se sonrojo, sus mejillas fueron teñidas de un suave rosado y bebió agua nerviosa, actos que sólo pudieron provocar algo en el interior de Bakugou, más específico entre medio de sus pantalones.

— Eso es algo que no debió suceder —Dijo ella.

Bakugou levantó una ceja haciendo visible su interrogante sin la necesidad de hablar, ella lo captó y se colocó de pie sosteniendo firme entre sus manos el vaso.

— Fue una gran noche, no lo negare pero debió quedarse como algo entre dos desconocidos y ya —Encogió de hombros restando importancia que visiblemente en su rostro no restaba— Ahora eres el amigo de mi hermano, y yo la hermana que vino se vacaciones.

Se alejó de él directo hacia la isla en la cocina, Bakugou la siguió silencioso escuchando lo que decía pero en cuanto sus manos tocaron los hombros de ella el vaso cayó derramándose por el piso y ella suspiró.

— Bakugou-san, por favor… Solo soy la hermana de Eijirou —Respondió a algo que él nunca preguntó.

Pero Bakugou no detuvo sus manos, volvió a tocar la cálida piel femenina paseando por sus brazos desnudos, ella siguió suspirando con sus ojos cerrados dejando que el contacto la quemará erizando la piel de su cuerpo.

Acercó sus labios a la oreja de Ochako y entonces mordió el lóbulo haciéndola gemir, Bakugou sonrió.

— Por tus reacciones, yo diría que es mucho más, cara de ángel —Susurro siguiendo un camino con sus manos hacia debajo de la camisa de ella.

— Por favor… para —Pidió.

Pero aquella petición resultó tan falsa una vez que ella misma hizo para atrás su cuerpo dejando que su redondo trasero quedará a la altura perfecta para sentir su ya endurecido miembro, otro jadeo de sus labios escapó cuando el movió su pelvis rozando sus cuerpos a través de la ropa.

— ¿En qué me detengo? —Pregunto esta vez con la boca en la nuca de ella, respirándole frío y haciéndola estremecer.

Pero de los labios de Ochako no salieron más que balbuceos una vez que las manos de Bakugou estuvieron debajo de la ropa tocando por arriba de las bragas su feminidad que se humedecía más al sentir sus dedos rozarle.

Ochako se voltea de repente demasiado rápido y Bakugou tan solo la mira, pero en su rostro ve la lujuria que se abre paso deseándolo tanto como él la desea a ella. No la toca. Tan solo se quedan mirando.

Pero ella habla y todo comienza de nuevo, esa sensación tan dulce y ese deseo tan ardiente en su interior vuelve a surgir de las cenizas que quedaron cuando lo dejaron en esa habitación de hotel meses atrás.

Bakugou la desnuda tan rápido como ella a él y sus cuerpos comienzan a moverse al mismo compás que los sonidos de sus sexos al chocar, la lluvia solo lo vuelve más excitante porque es cómo volver a ese hotel con los truenos y ellos haciéndolo.

Ochako es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere porque cuando se comienza a acercar al orgasmo le toma del cabello ceniza y lo aprieta con sus dedos, no es delicada, pero él tampoco lo es cuando se entierra dentro de ella más profundo y lento para hacerla enloquecer más, y lo logra, porque siente sus manos que de manera salvaje lo jalan del cabello pidiendo más desde sus labios con gemidos fuertes.

Las paredes vaginales de Ochako lo aprietan haciéndolo gruñir y le encanta como todo el cuerpo de ella vibra al recibir el orgasmo y como al mismo tiempo Bakugou palpita derramándose dentro de ella.

Ambos respiran frenéticos mirándose como desquiciados, ninguno dice nada pero ambos se encuentran totalmente satisfechos.

— ¡¿Llegó mi hermana, Bro?! —La entusiasmada voz de Eijirou los hace reaccionar y es en ese momento que Katsuki y Ochako saben que serán unas largas vacaciones.

* * *

¡Primer capítulo listo!

Cómo he estado diciendo desde ayer *llora* he tenido exámenes en la universidad por lo que no pude hacer actualizaciones pero ahora he vuelto.

¿Qué les parece este primer capítulo? Ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse al otro tal parece ¿Y qué pasará con Kirishima? ¿Los descubre o no?

Bueno, sabremos mucho más de esta historia dentro de poco, aviso que es para mayores de edad con constante sexo y poco drama podríamos decir.

Por si fue algo enredado el Lemon no lo hice tan largo ya que las partes en cursiva son fragmentos de lo que sucedió ese mismo día ¿Sí?

 _ **¡Nos leemos luego!**_


End file.
